The Geek Gets The Girl
by sports 9
Summary: The team is out after a hard case.  Emily is dancing with JJ and Garcia.  Will Reid finally work up the courage to ask her out? Songfic.  Sorry I suck at summaries, please just read it instead.


The Geek Gets The Girl:

**Summary: ****The team is at the bar after a tough case. Emily is out dancing with JJ and Garcia. Will Reid finally work up the courage to ask her out?**

**A/N:**** I FREAKIN LOVE CRIMINAL MINDS! But sorry if this story is terrible, it is my first CM, and I am more of a Demily supporter than a Reid and Emily person. But this one fit them so perfectly, right?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds, sorry if I did, things would go my way, not the producers, wait I would be the producer wouldn't I? I also don't own this song, but it is my fave song right now. "The Geek Gets The Girl" is owned by American Hi-Fi.**

**Rating:**** T because it SUGGESTS adult themed stuff. Hey sorry all you 9 year olds, though you're probably going to read it anyways, but this is what fanfic told me to rate it.**

_**Another Friday night,**_

_**Got the feeling right**_

_**At the bar when he sees her coming over.**_

Emily Prentiss was definitely desirable to Spencer Reid. But he was a geek and she was chic. Tonight the team was out after a really hard case. Reid had a good feeling about tonight, but when she starts walking over to order a drink, he panics.

_**Whatcha gonna do,**_

_**She walks up to you,**_

_**Tongue tied, better get yourself together.**_

_**Have another drink,**_

_**Gives him time to think,**_

"_**Hey what's you sign, I think you know a friend of mine."**_

_**All the stupid lines,**_

_**He's ever heard,**_

_**Came to mind, but he couldn't say a word.**_

Emily walked up to Reid.

"Hey Reid, what are you doing? Don't you want to come over with the team?"

Reid was speechless, not because she was talking to him, and he could think of many things to say, but he **couldn't** say anything.

"Okay then… I am going to go back to dancing, okay?"

_**Tonight, tonight he's going to get it right,**_

_**Even losers can get lucky sometimes.**_

_**All the freaks on a winning streak,**_

_**In the perfect world where the geek gets the girl.**_

Reid was determined. He was going to ask out Emily Prentiss tonight, and nothing was going to stop him, nothing. Reid walks up to Emily.

"Yes Reid?" she asks.

_**Got her holdin steady,**_

_**Forgot her name already,**_

_**Palms getting sweaty,**_

_**Not a smooth operator.**_

"I… I for… I forgot…" What he was trying to say is that he forgot her name and why he came over there.

"Well when you remember, just come tell me, okay?" she said so cheerfully, oh if she only knew. Emily turned back to dancing with JJ and Garcia.

_**She's got it going on,**_

_**Dancing to her favorite song.**_

_**He's got the line,**_

"_**Is it your place or mine?"**_

Reid tapped Emily on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Did you remember?" she asks him.

He leans in close to her.

"Is it your place or mine?" he whispers to her.

_**She turns and walks away,**_

_**Where did he go wrong?**_

Emily said something to JJ and Garcia, and then turned around and walked away.

Reid wanted to just curl up and cry. Not only did he get rejected by **the Emily Prentiss**, but he also embarrassed himself doing it.

_**She's waiting by the car**_

_**Says "What took you so long?"**_

When he said his goodbyes, knowing he shouldn't stay much longer, she was waiting by his car.

"What took you so long?" she asks him, grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

_**Tonight, tonight he's going to get it right,**_

_**Even losers can get lucky sometimes.**_

_**All the freaks on a winning streak,**_

_**In the perfect world where the geek gets the girl.**_

Reid knew he finally got lucky. He had caught his big break, and it was with Emily, the co-worker he had had a crush on since she started working there.

_**The next day,**_

_**She must have run away.**_

_**The one and only,**_

_**His bed feels so lonely.**_

Reid woke up and there was nobody beside him, was he dreaming about last night? No because it was obvious that someone had slept next to him.

Damn, she must have left early this morning, he knew that it was too good to be true.

_**She walks in,**_

_**Holding coffee and a gram.**_

Emily walked back into his room, wearing his robe nonetheless, with 2 coffees.

She didn't run away, does this mean that she actually likes me? Reid thought.

_**Shout it all around the world cuz the geeks got the girl**_

_**Last night he finally got it right**_

_**Even losers can get lucky sometimes**_

_**All the freaks on a winning streak**_

_**Shout it all around the world cuz the geeks got the girl**_

When Emily pulled Reid in for another kiss, he knew that he had finally gotten it right with a girl, the girl.

Emily and Reid kept dating after that, and Reid finally proved that the geek can get the girl.

**A/N: So how was it for my first CM and Emily/Reid story? If it sucked just tell me, I can take it, I take constructive criticism at least once a day. If you loved it, tell me, I will write more like that. I also write Demily stories, so if you really like my writing, you can check them out too! R&R.**

**Sporty Girl 8,**

**I am thinking of changing that, so any suggestions? I will gladly think about anything you think it should be. I am sort of leaning toward TATE/DEMILY. BTW what is the name for Reid and Emily, I mean every couple has a sweet name, so what are theirs? If you are still reading this, will you tell me?**


End file.
